User blog:AnBasement/Wasteland 2 Kickstarter rewards revealed
In a new thread on the official Wasteland 2 forums, InXile revealed all of the donation rewards for their coming Kickstarter project. There are a total of 12 tiers, ranging from $15 to $10,000, and they're asking for feedback on the tiers to see if there's anything that can be changed. Pledge $15 (unlimited) Copy of game free via Steam for PC. You will also get a special skill and weapon only available to those who helped fund the project. Pledge $30 (unlimited) Previous reward + Downloadable free digital soundtrack of the game. Pledge $50 (unlimited) Previous reward + Full large boxed copy of Wasteland 2, complete with cloth game map and old school comprehensive instruction manual. Pledge $75 (unlimited) Previous rewards + Early release episodic Novella’s on the Wasteland 2 world created by Mike Stackpole, a member of the original Wasteland story team. The Novella will give hints and clues being built into the actual Wasteland 2 game. Also, get premier access to an early playable beta on Steam Pledge $100 (unlimited) Previous rewards + collector’s edition boxed version of game with in-game soundtrack, old school comprehensive instruction manual with back story. Contains premium box, wasteland miniature, and a Wasteland 2 faction badge. Also get your name the credits in a Special Thanks section. Pledge $150 (unlimited) Previous rewards +a limited edition numbered collectible coin. Pledge $250 (1000 max) Previous rewards + Autographed boxed collectors edition copy of the game by Brian Fargo, Alan Pavlish, Mike Stackpole and other key development team members. You will also receive 2 digital download copies (so you can leave your collectors edition sealed up!) and a lvl 1 Desert Ranger medal of honor (real metal medal) limited edition collectible. Pledge $500 (500 max) Previous rewards + Wasteland Doomsday Preparation Survival Kit. All your doomsday needs in a themed Wasteland collectible bag. You’ll also receive a lvl 2 Desert Ranger medal of honor limited edition collectible. Pledge $1000 (150 max) Previous rewards + Become an NPC, Weapon or Location in the Wasteland 2 world! We will get your name and (if relevant) a picture of you to add your general likeness to the actual shipped game. Brag to your friends and beg them not to take you out with a Meson Cannon. You’ll also receive 5 digital copies of the game and a lvl 3 Desert Ranger medal of honor limited edition collectible. Pledge $2500 (100 max) Previous rewards + An exploded blood sausage Wasteland limited signed and numbered collectible figurine. You’ll also receive 10 digital copies of the game to do what you want and of course, a lvl 4 Desert Ranger medal of honor limited edition collectible. Pledge $5000 (15 max) Previous rewards +We will build a statue in game, in your honor. After getting a picture of you, we will carefully craft this in game statue. You are now forever a part of Wasteland history. At this level, we will also sign and frame actual original concept art from the game. With 30 digital copies of Wasteland 2, you will be a hit with your friends. You will also receive a lvl 5 Desert ranger medal of honor limited edition collectible. Pledge $10,000 (8 max) Previous rewards + Come to a private party hosted by Brian Fargo, Alan Pavlish and other key members of the Wasteland team (must be able to travel to Newport Beach, CA). Talk design, previous works or anything else you’d like to discuss. Also, a shrine in Wasteland 2 will be erected in your honor. You’ll receive 50 copies of the game to do what you want, and of course, a lvl 6 Desert Ranger medal of honor limited edition collectible. Category:Blog posts Category:News